The True Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by JoeKing213
Summary: What if Naruto met the Kyuubi at 7, and what if she trained him to be the strongest ninja ever. Naruto/FemKyuubi. M for safety in later chapters. strong/smart/bloodine/Naruto Sakura/Sasuke bashing in the beginning. Chapter 1 edited TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. In The Beginning

Hello, this is my first fanfiction, and I just want to say, that if any of you recognize any material in this fanfiction that you saw in others, I just want to say that it's not intentional and kind of hard not to, considering there are 200,000 stories. I'm not sure this is ture, but I'm also going to make the academy start when you're 10, and graduate (if you can) after 2 years.

Also, I accept constructive flaming, but not flaming with absolutely nothing that i could learn from it.

"Hello" character says.

"_Hello_" character thinks.

"**Hello**" demon says.

"_**Hello**_" demon thinks.

Disclaimer: This will be the first and only time I say this: Does it seriously look like I own Naruto? If I did, why would I write this instead of actually makeing it a reality.

EDIT: I edited this chapter because I saw how many people complained about it's length and I honestly can't disagree. On Friday I'm going to the beach for about two weeks, so I'm not going to be able to update from Friday (next week) to September.

* * *

As evening dawns on the people of Konoha, we see a 7 year old child running.

This child is Naruto Uzumaki, and it's his birthday today. Instead of getting birthday cakes, presents, and love from his parents, he is running away from a mob. A mob that want to kill him because of something he has absolutely no control over.

You can see Naruto panting and sweaty as he's running away from the mob of chunnins and jounins, and even civilians armed with sharp pieces of glass, rocks, and even pitchforks

As he runs, he stumbles when a kunai is thrown at his leg and met it's mark.

He tries to get up as all his muscles scream in protest from running for 3 hours straight, but he just doesn't have the energy for it.

"Now we have you DEMON! You'll pay for killing our families!" a jounin yelled, while the others behind him screamed in agreement.

"Please don't hurt me! What did I ever do to you?" Naruto cried out.

"Stop pretending you don't know you demon, NOW DIE!" He yelled out as he threw kunais to his other leg and arms, pinning him in place. Everyone else took this as their cue as they started pelting him with rocks, stabbing him with pitchforks, cutting him with glass and kunais, using Katon justsus on him, etc, etc.

As he lost consciousness, the last thing he remembered was that he would be okay, because Kakashi and Jiji came to save him.

_**Outside Naruto's mind**_

As Kakashi came and powered up his chidori, everyone cheered because they all expected that he would kill the demon with it, but what they didn't expect was for him to drive it though 3 of their own.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL AN INNOCENT CHILD!" they heard from behind them yell, and they all turned to the sight of a very pissed off Hokage

"We were just finishing off what the Yondaime started" one of the more braver ones told him.

"What you're doing is killing an innocent child! All the ninjas are to be sentenced to Ibiki, I will carry out the civilians death sentence myself" he told to the ANBU that apppeared next to him.

"I want to help out to" Kakashi said as he powered up another chidori.

"No Kakashi I want you to take him to the hospital, he needs immediate medical help.

Kakashi nodded reluctantly and took off to the hospital as fast as he could, carrying naruto in his arms. As he entered, he found one of the only doctors that actuallly agreed to treat him, his old teammate, Rin.

"Rin, they did it again" he said somberly.

"Oh my... What did they do to the poor kid" Rin asked sadly as she took him to hospital room with a couple of doctors that didn't refuse to treat him, and began to heal him.

When the Hokage finished the job and went to the hospital, he cound't help but cry when he saw the condition Naruto was in.

'Forgive me Minato, I have failed you' he thought while crying.

_**Inside Naruto mind**_

"Hello?" he wearily asked out as he found himself in a sewer with a couple of rooms on the side walls.

"Hellooooo, anybody there?" he kept asking as he explored the apparantly barren sewer. He saw a red light coming from one of the rooms, and decided to check it out. As he went in, he saw a giant room, but what stood out the most, was the giant gate in front of him, that, at first sight held nothing behind it, that was being held by a puny pice of papper with the kanji for seal on it.

"Helloooooo! Is anybody here?"

"**Hello Naruto, I've been expecting you."** a female voice called out as a drop-dead gorgeous girl about three years his senior appeared on the other side of the gate. She had red eyes, with slits instad of pupils, long red hair, and wore an elegant red kimono with white flowers. What really stood out though, was the fact that she had fox ears insead of normal ones, and nine tails moving gently behind her.

"Are you going to hurt me too? Naruto asked as he looked at her, while at the same time going closer to the cage.

The woman visibly got sadder while at the same time responding "**No, why would I hurt you?**"

"Well, because everyone else does and they call me a demon, so I guess I am one" he said, now touching the bars on the gate.

"**You are not a demon, you are just it's jailor**" she said sadly

"What do you mean?"

"**Tell me what you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune**"

"Well, I know that he-"

"**She**"

"What do you mean she?"

"**The Kyuubi is a she**"

"Oh, well, she came to Konoha a couple of years ago, and the Yondaime managed to kill him, but ended up dying too"

"**That's partly true. They Kyuubi did come, but the Yondaime didn't manage to kill her, so he did the next best thing, he sealed her in a newborn baby.**"

"Me... so that means you're they Kyuubi aren't you? The villagers were right... I am a demon... I just have a question? Why did you attack Konoha?"

"**Yes I am, but I told you, you are NOT a demon, you are just it's jailor. As for why, a man named Madara Uchiha who had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan managed to control me, and make me attack Konoha. I'm so sorry, it's my fault that hte villagers always attack you and try to kill you. Not even demons would hurt younglings as much as those people do**"

"It's okay, besides, it's like you said, you were controlled to attack Konoha, you didn't want to"

"**How can you forgive me after everything that happened to you because of me"**

"If I don't i'll be just like a villager, blaming someone because of something they had no control over"

"**I can't thank you enough for the kindness you have shown me, but I will try. Tell me, what is your dream**"

"MY DREAM IS TO BECOME HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!"

Kyuubi sweat-dropped at how loud he suddenly became was. "**Well, I'll help you. Tell you what, I'll train you, and give you two Kekkei Genkai**"

"Really! That's so cool! So, which ones are you going to give me?"

"**You know what they are?**"

"Yeah, I heard some shinobi talking about it"

"**Okay... Well I'll give you an original dojutsu that i've been thinking about, and another one of your choice, such as: Mokuton, Hyouton, being able to use your bones as weapons, etc."**

"I'll take Mokuton, I always wanted to control wood! Also, when do we beging the training?"

"**When you're sleeping, I'll give you both bloodlines, but we'll have to go out of the village for the training**"

"I understand, but I have a question, where are we?"

"**We're in your mindscape, and at night, we'll be training here"**

"How?"

"**It's because every 24 hours out there, is about 1 year here, so every night, you'll have half a month of training at your disposition, but since it's only your mind, you can't physically train here, only learn jutsus, seals, history, etc. Every day however, you will be training your body. Since you're supposed to enter the academy in three years, we'll be leaving today and coming back in three years. You better go tell the Hokage about this though, so you don't get pegged as a missing-nin.**"

"What's a missing-nin?"

"**We'll worry about that later, but for now, I'll teach you a jutsu that will probably allow me to speak with the Hokage directly. It's called Kage Bunshin. It makes solid copies of the user that can do whatever the user does, but its drawback is that it gets dispelled after getting hit once. If you use my chakra, you might be able to make me in a shadow clone. You just use a cross seal**" she shows him a seal in which the first and middle fingers on both hands are pointing outwards with one hand going horizontal, and the other vertically, making a cross shape "**put in a lot of chakra, and say the name. Try it out now**"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

An exact replica of Naruto appeared next to him.

"**Good job! Just so you know, I made a mental connection between us so that we can talk even when you're not here. You're waking up now, see you later."**

And with that, Naruto woke up finding himself in a hospital.

"Hi Jiji! I have to ask you something..."

* * *

So how was it?

Please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. AN I'M SO SORRY!

To everyone who actually likes my story

I'm extremely extremely extremely EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated, but a lot of things are going on in my life, and unfortunately, some of them are bad, so I won't have time to write anymore.

So, I'm putting this story on a TEMPORARY POSSIBLE PERMANANT HIATUS.

I'm extremely sorry. I didn't plan to stop, I actually have almost the whole story planned out, but as I said, a lot of bad things are going on in my life. Once again, I'm extremely sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me.


	3. Getting Back

Just to let you guys know, this story is still on risk of a permanent hiatus, but I just had some free time, and I decided to write it. Please don't expect me to write anytime soon, because I'm going through some really tough times now, and I won't be surprised if I'll just finish all my schoolwork and then just go to sleep.

"Hello" character says.

"_Hello_" character thinks.

"**Hello**" demon (or Kyuubi clone form) says.

"_**Hello**_" demon (or Kyuubi clone form) thinks.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (OR BATMAN), DOES IT SERIOUSLY LOOK LIKE I DO?!?!?!?!

* * *

_**Outside Konoha's Gates**_

As the night falls on the city of Konoha, we see two people, a man and a woman, walking towards the city's large gates. The man is about 5' 1", has blonde hair, looks sturdy and muscular, and has pronounced whisker marks. He's wearing standard ANBU uniform, with a fox mask. The woman's about the same height with blood red hair that reaches slightly lower then her shoulders, and like the man, has 6 whisker marks. They seemed to be arguing about nothing in particularly, just for the sake of fighting. Suddenly, they stop in the middle of the road.

"Are you ready Kyu?" the man asks

"**Yeah, what about you Naruto?**" the woman asks

"Always. Now remember the plan, and please, try not to fry anyone."

"**No promises!**" And with that, they both disappeared in a swirl of flames.

_**Konoha: Hokage's Office**_

'_Now that I'm FINALLY done with all that paperwork, I can finally brush up on my reading' _the Hokage thought with a perverted blush as he opened a cabinet that held the treasure of most males in the ninja world: Icha Icha Paradise. As he opened the cabinet however, he froze in fear, for instead of finding the usual orange cover of the book, he saw a green cover, with the words: Yaoi Love. Surely his eyes must be playing tricks on him, either that, or he's dreaming. He rubbed his eyes…still there. He proceeded to pinch himself…still there.

'_It's time to take things up a notch' _he thinks as he takes out a kunai (1) to try to stab himself in the hand so he could wake up, when he realized with a shock, this his kunais were missing, and when he looked at the book, it was missing too. With a start, he looks up to see someone dressed completely in black with a fox mask on, looking at him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he asks as he gets up and prepares for battle.

"Easy old man, or would you like me to spill to every woman in Konoha what your favorite hobby is, and then burn the book?" the man threatens as he holds the book up.

"You wouldn't dare" he said, trembling with fear as he started sweating.

"**Such as an easy kill**" he heard a feminine voice behind him say as he suddenly felt a kunai against his throat.

"And don't even think of calling the ANBU, they're already knocked out, as he snapped his fingers, releasing a genjutsu that showed the ANBU unconscious on the floor.

The Hokage suddenly stiffened as he realized it was a trap. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a kunai, as suddenly both intruders started laughing hardly.

"OH MAN! YOU FELL FOR IT OLD MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW EASY IT WAS!" the man said as he laughed so hard that he dropped the book.

The Hokage was fuming until he realized something '_Naruto=Called me Old Man; New Person= Called me Old Man; Naruto= New Person! I'M A GENIUS!' _he thought as he started smiling!

"NARUTO! How are you? How have you been? Where were you?" he asked happily.

"**You haven't forgotten about me have you**" the woman asked innocently as she brought the kunai closer to his neck.

"NO! Of course not! How are you Kyuubi?" He asked nervously as he felt the kunai start drawing blood.

"**Hmph! I'm fine. Thanks for asking.**" The now dubbed Kyuubi said indignantly as she withdrew the kunai.

*cue sweatdrop*

"Soooo, now that that's over with! It's time I introduce you to a few friends of mine.

As he whistles, five men appear behind him, each with their own appearance, but each with whisker marks" on their faces, labeling them as Naruto's clones.

"Hi I'm Yang!" A happy clone said. The unique part about her however, was that she was a female. Like all the others, however, she had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She had, what looked to be, medical supplies on one hip, pegging her as a medical nin.

"I'm Yang." A gruff voice said. He looked tall and muscular, with two long katanas across his back, a wakizashi on one hip, and a nodachi on the other.

"Jet" an annoyed looking clone that was dressed completely in black said. There was absolutely nothing special about him, except for the fact that the costume looked like it was changing its appearance every so often, and the fact that his eyes were slits.

"I'M BEN! AND I LIKE PIE!" a seemingly happy clone said that seemed to be the most demonic of the five, with fox ears, slitted eyes, claws instead of nails, and what seemed to be a very strong genjutsu, around the tailbone area, giving the impression that he might be hiding tails.

"And lastly, I'm what they refer to as, the Joker" the last one said with a sadistic smirk on his face while he was leaking our extreme amount of killing intent. He seemed to exude the most amount of power out of the five.

"Calm down Jake, before I have to dispel you again" Naruto threatened.

"Is someone a bit scared? Why, I thought the big bad _creator_ was above our puny power." he said with a knowing smile that seemed to ooze evilness, as he released even more killing intent.

"**You better watch what yourself Jake, or we might be having another session in the mindscape**" Kyuubi said angrily.

At this, he paled. "Fine…for now" he said, before he stopped releasing his KI (2).

"Who are they exactly?" the Hokage asked, confused by the different personalities of the supposed clones, and slightly worries at the amount of KI the clone possessed.

"Well, you could say that they're some of my personalities. You see, as I kept making clones to train, these five clones always appeared to be better in some areas that the others, and when some of them were dispelled, I gained information that I never taught them. One day, I asked them their names, and they all told me the names you just heard. When I confronted Kyu about this, she said that her effect on me might have caused these clones to get some of our personalities." Naruto explained.

"**Yin is the kind and caring part of us,**" Kyuubi further explained "**and she specializes mainly in genjutsu, Mokuton, and medical ninjutsu. Yang is the darker side of our personality, and he specializes in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. Jet here is the solitary side of Naruto, and he is perfect at recon because of his high speed, advanced sight, smell, and hearing, and high intelligence. Ben is the random side of Naruto and my demonic side. As you can see, he is the most demonic, and has some demonic power because of it, and has youki flowing in his blood. Joker here is more of a mystery. He is EXTREMELY strong for a clone, almost as strong as Naruto himself, and is based off of both of our rage and anger. He is skilled inn just about everything that does damage, and loves death and striking fear into others to the point where I have to have a little **_**chat**_** with him in Naruto's mindscape, which is annoying since he constantly tries to escape.**"

"I usually like keeping these five clones out, since unfortunately, they're the only ones with an actual separate personality, and they're usually either informative or fun to talk to. They all teach other clones in their specialties, and those clones are starting to learn how to think separately, but they still need to be given an order to start thinking (3). Enough with the clone talk though; I'm finally here to join the academy!" Naruto finished happily.

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad?

Review and Rate please!

Sidenotes: (1) I'm not sure if he keeps kunais with him, but just assume he does.

(2) Short for Killing Intent, thought you would realize it by now.

(3) I don't want to reveal that much about his powers yet, so that it will come as a surprise, but I think the clone information is really important, so I just decided to explain it.


	4. Graduation, Bashing, and Pity?

Just to clear things up, unfortunately this story is still on hiatus risk, due to major complications in my life right now, but I had eight hours on a plane with nothing to do, and decided to write this.

I also decided to give almost every gennin a pairing. Here's how it goes:

Kiba/Hinata

Sasuke/Sakura (I'm only going to severely bash them in this chapter)

Naruto/FemKyuubi

Shino/OC

Shikamaru/Temari

Chouji/Ino

Tenten/Neji

Lee/FemHaku (I am going to find a way to make this work)

"Hello" character says.

"_Hello_" character thinks.

"**Hello**" demon (or Kyuubi clone form) says.

"_**Hello**_" demon (or Kyuubi clone form) thinks.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *sniffle**sniffle* Although I wish I did…*sniffle*

*Graduation Day*

As people entered the classroom, they expected Naruto to suddenly burst from somewhere, usually a window, and start proclaiming (read: screamed 'till his little lungs gave out) about how he would become Hokage. They were pleasantly surprised however, when that didn't happen, and were even more surprised by the fact that there was a new kid in the classroom. Some people thought he has Naruto, but they quickly dismissed that fact. Naruto was loud, boisterous, pure blonde hair, short, wore disturbingly orange clothes, and most importantly, didn't carry swords with him. This person however, was silent, seemingly asleep, blonde hair with red streaks, tall, had camo pants, and a black tank top with a red vest that had orange flames on the back and an image of the Kyuubi over it, and the Kanji for Fallen on the right part of the front, and the Kanji for had and had 4 swords on his back.

Sasuke, being the arrogant prick he is, thought that some newbie showed up in the wrong class and wanted to show off. He was preparing some few choice words to tell him as he got closer to the mysterious man.

"Hey! Who are you?" he said in the most commanding voice he could muster. When the man still didn't respond, he started getting angry. "Answer me!" After more waiting, he decided to take things up a notch. "Do you know who I am, I'm an Uchiha, bitch!" he said as he prepared to punch the man awake

He suddenly felt cold metal being pressed to his neck, as he felt a trickle of blood slide from his neck. He realized with a start that the man wasn't at the table anymore. At this point, all conversation died down as everyone turned to look at the surprising turn of events.

"What's wrong Sas-_gay_," he heard the man ask, "isn't the council sucking your dick enough anymore? Or are you just that retarded that you would attempt to hit a fellow classmate who you have just met, with absolutely no knowledge of how strong said person is? I was trying to enjoy my nap before you so rudely interrupted me. I should have your head for this. No use crying over spilled milk though, I suppose. The answer to the question you so vehemently tried to get is simple. I am Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as he withdrew his blade.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY TO SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO ACT COOL BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS" our favorite *cough**cough* pink haired banshee shrieked.

"Pathetic. Our gay little emo needs the flat-chested loser of the class to back him up." Naruto coldly sneered.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK! YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE A CLONE! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL SASUKE-KUN GAY!" Sakura yelled as the rest of Sasuke's fan club agreed.

"Oh please, all of you are such sad excuses for kunoichi that you'd probably die that moment you stepped foot out the village gates. Probably get killed by a hummingbird or something along those lines." He said, directing his speech towards Sasuke's fan club.

"Look who's talking dobe. If you think you're so tough, why don't you try fighting me?" Sasuke so wisely reproached.

"YEAH SASUKE-KUN! BEAT HIM UP!" the whole fan club cheered.

"I'll be sure to wipe the floor with you after the exams are over"

"Why not now? Are you scared?"

"I don't need the council on my ass because I took away their favorite toy's ability to breathe without a tube before the exams."

"GRR HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" the fangirls yelled as they went to attack the blonde.

At this point Iruka and Mizuki walked in, and seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room, Iruka used his big head jutsu and told everyone to shut the hell up and sit down.

"Alright everyone. Today is the day that will signify the start of your career as a ninja. Some of you will pass this series of tests, and go on to make your mark on the world, while others may fail, and have to retake the class next year, but no matter! Every year bring forth new chances and opportunities. Now then, this exam will be taken in a series of several tests. The first is a written portion, in which you will have to answer question based on the curriculum given throughout the year. The next part will be an accuracy test, in which you will be given 10 shruiken and 10 kunais, and be asked to hit several targets. The next part will be a test to see how good you are at dispelling genjutsus. The next portion will be a taijutsu fight, in which everyone fights someone of their choice, going in alphabetical order, but a person can only be chosen as a target 3 times. The last part will be a ninjutsu test, in which you will have to do the transformation jutsu, the substitution jutsu, the clone jutsu, and a jutsu of your choice. Any questions?" Iruka asked. After seeing none, he started giving out the written tests, and started the exams.

As Naruto looked at his exam, he realized there was a genjutsu placed on it. Deciding to have a little fun with those bastards he called instructors, he dispelled the genjutsu and placed a seal that would place a genjutsu on those who tried to place one on his test that showed Naruto killing all their family and friends, after sharing a few well placed words with them. He then finished the rest of the test, and had to think of a way to spend the rest of the 57 minutes left of the 60 minute time allotted. He decided to make the seal more horrifying, and then went to sleep.

In the next part, they all went outside and got their equipment, but everyone was surprised however, when Naruto took only one kunai and one shruiken.

"What's wrong dobe, forgot how to count?" Sasuke remarked, making everyone chuckle.

"Unlike your pathetic excuse of a ninja self, I only need one" Naruto lazily replied.

As everyone's names were being called alphabetically to try to hit the bulls-eye in each target, Sasuke's name went up.

"Next up, Sasuke Uchiha. Remember, 3 points per bulls-eye, 2 points per next ring, 1 point for outer ring, and 0 points if miss. Kunais first please." As he said that, Sasuke threw all 10 kunais at once, hitting all but 2 bulls-eyes.

"Good job Sasuke! You got 28 points. You were a little too much to the right on those two shots. Now the shruikens" Sasuke once again threw all the shruiken at the same time and managed to hit 7 bulls-eye.

"You got 25 points this time. Okay, next up is Uzumaki Naruto. Kunai-"

"Actually, I would like to do both at the same time please." Naruto interrupted

"I'm not sure how, but sure." The moment he said that, Naruto threw both kunai and shruiken, and in a blink of an eye, there were 10 kunais and 10 shruiken that started to crash into one another, until finally all the kunais were rammed through the holes in the shruiken into the bulls-eye. Everyone looked extremely surprised at this, until Iruka said:  
"G-g-good job Naruto. That's 60 points… Perfect score…" he said, clearly shaken up by the new turn of events.

"Dobe! How did you do that?"

"Elementary my dear Sasgay. I used the Shadow Shruiken, Shadow Kunai jutsu, and skill." Naruto replies, as he suddenly sported a tacky costume and hat, with a huge magnifying glass in front of his eye.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUN! HE'S WAY COOLER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! YOU'RE JUST A WANNABEE LOSER WITH BEGINNER'S LUCK" Bans-I mean Sakura shrieks.

"**What the hell is that infernal noise!**" Naruto suddenly heard in his head, courtesy of the rudely awakened Kyuubi.

'_That is the sound of a dying cat being ripped in half with a cheese grater stuck to its vocal cords._' Naruto replied in his thoughts.

"…**So it's the Haruno bitch?**"

'_As you so eloquently put it_'

"… **I don't have the patience to deal with this shit. Wake me up if you need anything.**"

'_Aww! Does the little kitty need her beauty sleep?'_

"**Just for that, I'm doubling your weights**"

'…_Damn you….'_ Naruto yelled as he suddenly felt heavier and had to use more chakra to prevent cracking the ground underneath his weight.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!" he heard Sakura shriek even more.

"**DAMN IT! KILL THAT BITCH ALREADY! I CAN FEEL MY EARS BLEEDING!" **he heard the Kyuubi yell in frustration

"SHUT THE HELL UP HARUNO! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC, BIG FOREHEAD, SOON TO BE K.I.A ASS, BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT THE NO DICK LOSER!" Naruto finally yelled. It looked like he finally hit the nail on the head, or so to speak, as Sakura, and the rest of the fangirls, quieted down.

"SETTLE DOWN PEOPLE! THE GENJUTSU EXAMS ARE STARTING" Iruka yelled with his big head jutsu.

As people entered the room in alphabetical order, they were all tested by Mizuki with the Doton: Tenjou Gyakumodori, to see those who have the ability to take calculated risks and dispel genjutsus, as it makes you feel down is up, and that if you lift up your foot you will fall into the sky. As Naruto's name was called however, Mizuki decided to…spice things up.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the class heard from behind the room, as he walked in. As soon as he walked in, he knew something was wrong. He walked in to see Mizuki staring at him, as he suddenly remembered all the people close to him…which weren't really that many, just Hokage, Kyuubi, Iruka, and the Ichiraku duo. Then, he was suddenly in a desert.

'_Shinkirou no Yogensha…impressive. Mizuki must have spent most of his time practicing this. It is an A rank Genjutsu afterall_' he thought as he saw his precious people getting killed. He just sent out a wave of chakra, which immediately dispelled it. He saw Mizuki stare at him intently, probably thinking he was still in a genjutsu as he directed about 30% of his KI at him, making him look like he was about to die from the pressure.

"I would suggest not shitting with me Mizuki-_sensei_" Naruto sneered as he left the room.

"Alright people, the taijutsu exam starts now" Iruka said as he started calling names. He reached Sakura

"Haruno Sakura, who do you pick to spar against?" Iruka asked.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" she screamed

"As you wish" Naruto said as he walked into the arena.

"Hajime!" Iruka said as they started fighting.

"Give it up Naruto! We all know you can't beat me. If you surrender now, I might let you take me to dinner." Naruto responded to that by suddenly disappearing and reappearing right next to her with a blow to her stomach as she suddenly skyrocketed in the sky, as he jumped up and drove his knee into her back, making her crash down, knocked unconscious with a few broken bones.

As everyone stared in awe and shock, Iruka hesitantly proclaimed Naruto the winner. A few more names down the list, he reached Sasuke's name.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I choose Uzumaki Naruto" he said with a smirk.

"Your death wish" Naruto said as he entered the arena.

"Hajime!" Iruka said as he jumped out of the arena.

The fight started as Sasuke ran towards Naruto, attempted to punch him. Keyword: attempted. As he was about to punch him, Naruto sidestepped, and using his own momentum against him, he grabbed him, spun him, and down drove him into the ground.

"Had enough, oh wise, mighty, and gay Uchiha?" Naruto mocked

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared as he started punching and kicking wildly against Naruto who managed to dodge every hit, and then, once Sasuke got tired, Naruto punched him hard enough that he flew out of the arena, into a tree, and cracked the tree itself. Everyone looked on, wide eyed at the spectacle before them, as Iruka looked too shocked to choose him as the winner.

"I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU! Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he made the necessary hand signs as he took advantage of the fact that Naruto had his back towards him. As the huge fireball cruised towards Naruto, he suddenly look pissed and took out his sword.

"Kenjutsu: Tajuu Fuzei Suraisu!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly turned around and moved his sword in a series of strikes to fast to be seen by anyone there, resulting in what appeared to be waves of air slashing at the fireball, eventually completely destroying it, while a lone slice went millimeters above Sasuke's head, and hit the tree, which split the tree in half. Sasuke was in so much shock that his fireball was beaten so badly, and that the wave of air came so closely to his head, that he barely registered the fact that Naruto suddenly teleported from his current position and reappeared right in front of him. He saw the murderous look in his eyes as he lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him into the remaining part of the tree behind him.

"YOU PATHETIC PRICK! YOUR STUNT COUD HAVE WIPED OUT ALMOST EVERY SINGLE CHILD IN THE FRIGGING CLASS! YOU ALREADY LOST! ACCEPT IT, DON'T TRY TO KILL EVERYONE! YOU WILL NEVER GET STRONGER FI YOU CONTINUE THE WAY YOU ARE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT THE UCHIHA MASSACRE, BUT YOU STILL GO ALONG WITH THAT EMO FAÇADE OF YOURD! WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT IT HARD! YOU WANT TO SEE HOW COWARDLY YOUR CLAN IS? THEY DID THIS TO ME WITH THAT JUTSU WHEN I WAS 4!" Naruto screamed as he ripped his shirt off, showing everyone the kanji for Demon Fox branded on his chest, "FACE IT, THE UCHIHA ALWAYS LOSE! THEY DIDN'T WIN WHEN THEY FOUGHT AGAINST THE SENJU, THEY DIDN'T WIN AGAINST ITACHI, AND YOU, AS THE REPRESENTITIVE OF THE WEAKEST CLAN IN THE WORLD, MOST CERTAINLY WON'T WIN AGAINST ME!" Naruto roared as he slammed him into the tree one more time before leaving the terrified kid alone.

"I give the win from my third battle to whoever wants it. I'll be back by the time my name is called in ninjutsu" Naruto said before disappearing in a blink of an eye again.

"I-I-I gue-ss-ss Naruto won…" Iruka said, while everyone was still wide eyed.

"The ninjutsu exams will start in 2 minutes in class. Everyone be there by the time your name is called or you will fail." Mizuki stated.

As everyone went into class, Sasuke was still staring off into space, thinking about what Naruto just said to him. He suddenly snapped out of it when he saw Naruto at the top of the Academy building staring off into the sky as a lone tear fell from his eyes, and decided to go talk to him.

'_Rei-chan_' he thought as he remembered his past.

"**You have to let go Naruto…There was absolutely nothing you could've done to save her.**" Kyuubi said softly as she saw his memories of the only person that ever cared about him when he was younger.

FLASHBACK

A lone 3 year old Naruto was swinging on a swing when suddenly he saw someone come towards him. He got off the swing and started to run, when he was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder from a pretty 3 year old.

"Hello! My name is Rei! What's yours" she asked innocently

"I-I-I'm-m-m Naruto…Are you going to hurt me?" he asked sorrowfully as he prepared himself.

"No! Why would I do that? I'm an orphan and saw that you were one too, and when I wanted to meet you, I saw people start to beat you up. I want to be your friend." She said sadly.

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully

TIME SKIP 1 YEAR

"Bet you can't catch me!" Naruto happily told Rei as they played tag. He suddenly accidently ran into a group of people with a fan symbol on their back.

"S-s-sor-ry Mister" Naruto said looking down as Rei came towards him.

"Look! It's the demon brat and his little whore! What do you say we teach them a lesson" the apparent leader said, as suddenly both children were grabbed as Naruto suddenly saw one of them do a familiar set of hand seals towards Rei.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME, BUT PELASE DON'T HURT HER!" Naruto yelled, as Rei said something similar, but so as to hurt her, not him, as the only response the man had was a smirk as he suddenly finished his jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" the man proclaimed as he started burning Rei alive.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he heard her screams of pain.

"Don't worry demon, you're next," he heard as he turned around to see another man doing different hand seals, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"1 he heard as he saw a small stream of fire come at him, burning in the imprint of the kanji for Demon Fox on his chest. After all was done, some ANBU came and killed all the attackers, but left him there, as he slowly slipped into the blissful world of unconsciousness.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto suddenly felt a presence behind him as he saw Sasuke sit down next to him. What shocked him however was that the look in his eyes wasn't of hatred or revenge, it was of pity and understanding.

"I'm sorry if I brought back memories of an unpleasant memory," Sasuke said shocking Naruto, and managing to actually make the Kyuubi speechless, "it's just that when Itachi killed everyone for no apparent reason, my whole life was just twisted upside down. I thought that the worst thing in the world just happened to me, and that everyone else was so lucky that they had so much, and they didn't even realize it. I hated you especially, because you were always so happy go lucky, and I knew that you were in an almost worse position than mine, and you were still happy. I guess I was jealous of your ability to still smile at everything that was happening to you. Now, today I realize that you have it much worse than me, and now, for some reason, I'm starting to feel pity for all the times I thought that you didn't know hardships, and was just acting out, and all the times that I was especially cruel to you. You also said something before… That I don't know the truth about the Uchiha massacre…What did you mean?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"… Do you really mean all you just said?" Naruto asked open mouthed.

"You know what, forget it. I have to go back to class" Sasuke said abruptly before turning to leave.

"Wait…If you want to know the truth, come to this address tonight." Naruto said, before throwing him a piece of paper with an address on it. With this, Naruto disappeared once again, and Sasuke was left on the roof, pondering the decision of whether or not to go. He suddenly realized he was going to be late, and he ran back to class.

"Sasuke Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha… Sa-"Iruka was interrupted by a panting Sasuke as he reached the class just in time.

"I'm here!" he exclaimed.

"Good. You know the drill. First, transformation." He said as Sasuke turned into a flawless Sarutobi.

"Excellent, now do replacement." He said as, in Sasuke's place, there was now a desk.

"Good, now clone" He finished saying as Sasuke made three clones.

"You're almost done. All you need to do now is a jutsu of your choice" As he said, Sasuke made a small fireball and then immediately canceled it.

"Excellent. Next up, Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called as Naruto walked up to the front of the class.

"First" Iruka started saying but he was interrupted as Naruto suddenly turned into the Yondaime. The 'Yondaime' than switched spots with Iruka for his transformation, and then made a clone appear in the spot he previously was, and finally made the clone disappear in a swirl of fire, all without any hand seals, poof of smoke, or calling out the name of the jutsu, as the 'Yondaime' muttered

"Excellent Sunshin no Jutsu Naruto. It seems like you finished your ninjutsu portion" the 'Yondaime' said as he disappeared to reveal Naruto back in his original position.

"Did I do good Iruka-sensei?" Naruto innocently asked, as Iruka stood shocked at how good he was at the jutsus.

"Perfect Naruto…" Iruka said, being stupefied for the 6th time today (he already graded the tests), the 5th time being that Sakura didn't yell for a whole hour, "Okay kids. Class is over. Go home, do whatever you do normally, and come back tomorrow early for team assignments.

A/N: So… there is the 3rd chapter. I realize it's not very long (3.5k) and you waited a long time for it, but I'll try to update soon. Don't hold your breath though, considering the fact that I have midterms both this week and next week.

(1) Since all hand signs do is direct your chakra in a certain way, I figured that if you change the hand signs, but kept the basic foundations of each hand sign, then you could effectively change the attributes of a jutsu.

I.E. Let's say Tiger, Boar, Dragon, Ram were the hand signs for fireball jutsu. Let's also say that Boar and Dragon in that order affect the fireball's height and width. Maybe you can change it with Dog and Snake, and make it smaller, or bigger, depending on what the hand signs do. It will however still be a fireball because the hand signs that make it so (Tiger and Ram) are still there, and at their exact same spots (beginning and end). Get what I'm saying?

**_Jutsus_**

**_Shinkirou no Yogensha_- Prophet's Mirage- The user stares into the opponent's eyes and makes him think of people dear to him, such as family, friends, even team mates. Then, the user creates an illusional setting, where the desert stretches infinitely and a red moon hangs overhead. In the desert formed by the genjutsu, the victim sees those precious people getting killed in horrible ways, all while the images float and swim out of focus, like objects sometimes do on a very hot day...It generates a feeling of helplessness and despair, and leaves the target open to attack. **

**Doton: Tenjou Gyakumodori-Earth Element: Heaven and Earth Reversal-This jutsu when applied on an opponent they will feel as if they are upside down with their feet still on the ground. The opponent will feel as if the direction of "down" is the direction of the sky. This genjutsu puts much stress on the mind of an opponent, since there is a strong feeling (mainly because the user has suggested it into the opponent's mind) that if he or she would move one of their legs, he or she will "fall" into the sky. This genjutsu is superb at testing which genin or academy student has the bravery of taking a calculated risk, and is most used by academy teachers, rather than in combat. The easy way to defeat this genjutsu is to move one of your legs and the directions of up and down.**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique-This is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest, and then immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.**

**Kenjutsu: Tajuu Fuzei Suraisu- Sword Art: Multiple Air Slice- (original) This is a Kenjutsu technique in which the user makes slashing motions with his sword(s) that are so strong and fast that an extremely thin and sharp wave of air goes onward from the strike. The multiple form of Kenjutsu: Fuzei Suraisu, in which only one huge and extremely deadly wave is made**

**Shunshin no Jutsu- Body Flicker Technique- (not actual definition) The user uses chakra to move at extremely fast speeds that are normally impossible for the naked eye to see. Many can not use it to it's full potential however, because of the fact that their eyes can not keep up with with the extreme movement, and the momentum acquired makes it near impossible to turn. Not to be confused with the Yondaime's signature Hirashin.**

JoKing, OUT

P.S. Weview and Wate pwease!


End file.
